Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker
Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet and the Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division, Erza Knightwalker. Prologue Happy, carrying a sack of flour, attempts to distract the guards in the halls of the West Tower in order to let Carla and Lucy Heartfilia locate the captured Dragon Slayers, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell. However, Knightwalker anticipated their plan and stopped them. The guards also managed to capture Happy who flew down the corridor.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 85 While lying weakened on the floor, they hear the pained screams of Wendy. Lucy asks Knightwalker what they plan to do with Wendy and Natsu, and she replies that they're stealing their Magic because it is needed for Code ETD: Exceed Total Destruction. Carla, anguished by Wendy's cries, exclaims for them to let Wendy go. Knightwalker points her spear towards Carla and tells her she'll die there anyway. Happy defends Carla and claims he won't let Knightwalker touch her. Knightwalker decides that Happy goes first. As she is about to deliver the blow, the wall bursts. Two voices are heard, saying that those who hurt their fellow guildmates are enemies of Fairy Tail. It is Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet who have somehow freed themselves from the Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 13-19 As Gray battles the soldiers of the Royal Army, Knightwalker jumps up and charges towards him from the air with her spear. However, Erza intercepts her with her sword and motions for Gray to leave with the others to find their captured friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 4-7 Battle Both Erzas have a scratch on their faces. Knightwalker notes the irony of herself "getting in her own way" and Scarlet agrees that it is a strange feeling. They introduce themselves to each other. Knightwalker intends to see what her Earth Land counterpart is made of and dashes towards her with Silfarion with incredible speed. Scarlet requips into her Flight Armor and matches Knightwalker's speed, surprising Knightwalker. In matching speeds, their weapons clash. Scarlet swishes her sword. Knightwalker dodges and counters with Mel Force, blowing Erza away through a wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 8-10 At first, Scarlet thinks Knightwalker requipped but later realizes that only the shape of her spear changed. Knightwalker hammers her with Explosion but Scarlet manages to decrease damage with her Flame Empress Armor. Knightwalker realizes the nature of her counterpart's Magic and Scarlet notes that their Magic is quite similar. They start to become serious as Knightwalker declares that the true demonstration of her spear starts now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 10-12 As they battle and destroy their surroundings, they end up on an unstable bridge with bricks falling everywhere. Their battle causes a huge aftershock on the surroundings, as the walls and the floors start crumbling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Page 8 The details of the rest of this battle are unknown. Aftermath Later, Knightwalker, bleeding and injured, approaches Natsu and Gray after their battle with Sugarboy, Hughes and Byro. They are surprised because it is Knightwalker who was victorious in the battle of the Erzas. She knocks both of them out and drags them across the floor. Knightwalker takes them to King Faust's room as they have the key to the Dragon Chain Cannon. As she brings them there, she mutters that eternal Magic is upon them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 17-20 Knightwalker throws Gray to the floor as she volunteers to Faust the information that Gray can generate the key to the cannon. She orders him to activate the cannon and points her blade to Natsu's neck. Left without a choice, Gray walks over to the cannon. At first, he plans to re-aim the cannon to the Lacrima in order to save their friends. However, he isn't able to do this because he doesn't know how. With Gray in a state of panic and Faust ordering to fire, Knightwalker wakes Natsu and he attacks the Edolas Royal Army. With the guards distracted, Erza takes Faust hostage; she requips back into her original armor and reveals herself to be Erza Scarlet of Earth Land. She orders the soldiers to fire at the lacrima. While they argue about what to do, Faust yells for them to not worry about him and proceed with firing Extalia. However, the guards do as Erza tells them. The Earth Land Mages' hopes are dashed when Knightwalker, as bloodied and injured as Scarlet, storms in with her spear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 2-11 With Faust released, they re-adjust their aim and fire. At this moment, Lucy and Coco arrive on a Legion, shocking Faust. The Earth Land Mages hop on and fly away in an attempt to stop the cannon's fire from hitting its target. Knightwalker looks on angrily. She cuts her hair with her blade and orders the 2nd Magic War Division to pursue them while Faust orders that the Dorma Anim be prepared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 12-17 References Navigation Category:Fights